


His Handsome Gray Eyes

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Miyuki can't fall asleep...he keeps having nightmares. Luckily, he has Banri to comfort him every time he wakes up, feeling terrified again.
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Shiroishi Banri
Kudos: 20





	His Handsome Gray Eyes

"Miyuki. I'm leaving you." Banri said, both his gaze and voice full of hate. Miyuki felt tears leak out of his eyes. It was unlike him to cry in front of everyone, especially his boyfriend. "B-but why?" Miyuki asked, terrified that he did something awful. A tall figure, his face hidden in shadows, stood next to Banri. He put an arm around Banri, and the two walked away, leaving Miyuki feeling alone and upset. He woke up, about to scream.

Then he realized. He was in his room, and Banri was next to him. "Banri." Miyuki said, trying to shake him awake. "Mm...who's there?" Banri asked, slowly waking up. The first thing he saw was Miyuki's face, the sadness and fear in his handsome gray eyes. "What's wrong?" Banri asked. Miyuki wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry I woke you up...I had a nightmare again..." Miyuki admitted, small tears running down his cheeks as he buried his face in Banri's shoulder.

"If you don't want to tell me, then don't, but what was it about?" Banri asked. "I just want to know if there's any way I can make you feel better." "It's...I've had similar nightmares all week...it was a nightmare that you left me..." Miyuki said, trying to keep himself from sobbing. 

Miyuki explained the whole nightmare to him. The man in the shadows, all the sadness he felt, and the hate in Banri's eyes. Even just hearing about it made Banri sad. No wonder Miyuki was acting so upset...Banri knew he'd definitely want to cry if he had a nightmare like that. He tried to comfort Miyuki as well as he could. "Don't worry, I promise I'll never leave you, especially not like that." He said quietly. After a while, they both fell asleep again.

The next morning, Miyuki woke up alone. There was a note on the bed next to him that said, "Had to go to band practice. See you this evening!! -Banri" Miyuki read it and smiled. Then he checked the time. It was almost noon. How had he not woken up already? Miyuki stumbled tiredly into the living room. "You look like a zombie. Rough night?" Reon asked. Kenta smirked. "He must've had one, I could've sworn I heard the bed squeaking." Miyuki glared at the two and flopped down on the couch. 

"Miyuki-kun, are you having nightmares?" Ryo asked, strolling into the room. "Hah? How'd you know?" Miyuki said, confused. Ryo sat down next to him, saying, "Ken-Ken's little brother said that Shiroishi mentioned that you were having nightmares...he said that he was really worried." Miyuki smiled, happy that Banri was worried about him. "You should talk to him about your nightmares. Maybe there's something you subconsciously want to tell him." Reon suggested. Miyuki decided he'd do that.

Later, at night, Miyuki and Banri were once again cuddling as they fell asleep. "Banri...I need to tell you something." Miyuki said. Banri nodded, assuming that it was about Miyuki's recent nightmares. "I just want you to know I love you...and I'll never do anything to hurt you." He said, catching Banri off-guard.

"Where's this coming from so suddenly? Not that I'm not happy to hear it, I'm just a bit shocked..." Banri said. "I heard that there might be something I subconsciously want to tell you, which is why I'm getting all these nightmares. So I told you that...and I really mean it." Miyuki replied, smiling. "I...I'm glad. I love you, Miyuki." Banri smiled. 

"...I love you too, Banri."

Shortly afterwards, they fell asleep. And Miyuki didn't have a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the first MiyuBanri fic, I decided to write another because this ship is just too cute tbh. So, I hope you enjoyed this fic I wrote at 2 am


End file.
